1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a constructional panel and in particular to such a panel which may be built up into a generally planar array of individual like panels, interconnected by their adjacent edges. The invention further relates to a method of building up a substantially planar array of a plurality of individual panels each of which also is of this invention.
In this specification, the term “constructional panel” is used to refer to a generally planar panel the thickness of which is much smaller than the dimensions of the panel in its plane, and which may be used in the construction of one or more of a decorative, cladding, load-bearing or structural array of such panels. For example, the panel may be used with other like panels in constructing a temporary, semi-permanent or even essentially permanent area of flooring, ground-decking or hard-standing, or a pathway, track or runway. The panel may instead be used in constructing cladding or panelling for a frame-work to form a space divider, screen or wall, or structurally directly to provide a wall. The invention is not to be regarded as limited to these various uses, and may be used in many circumstances where an array of interconnected individual panels fulfils a demand.
A principal use of the constructional panels of this invention is to provide temporary ground decking, though in fact the panels may be used for a variety of other purposes as mentioned above. However, though the invention is not to be regarded as limited to the use of ground decking of various kinds, including temporary paths, trackways or runways, it will primarily be described hereinafter with reference to that use.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to build up a relatively large-scale array of panels suitable for use, for example, as ground decking, by interconnecting a plurality of individual like panels. For instance, in my own earlier International Patent Publication No. WO 97/18353, I have described and claimed a generally rectangular panel provided with interconnecting mechanisms on its four edges, to permit the connection of the panel to four other panels arranged one alongside each of the four edges of the first panel. In this way, a relatively large-scale essentially planar structure may be built, suitable for use as temporary decking for soft ground, hard standing for aircraft, a temporary trackway over ground, or even suitable for use as a temporary runway for aircraft, amongst many other possible uses. Equally, however, the panels may be relatively small such that the array of interconnected panels may be used to floor a relatively small area, such as of a marquee erected on grass. Other examples of panels suitable for interconnection to form an extensive array may also be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,500,606, 4,373,306 and International Patent Specification No. WO 91/13208. In each case, the described panel is of rectangular shape, and is interconnected to four adjacent panels by an arrangement provided on the respective edges of the panels.
A disadvantage of the arrays of panels described in all of the above documents is that the panels are disposed in a rectangular grid arrangement, with straight lines between the rows and columns of panels. Almost inevitably, the interconnections between the panels are weaker than the panels themselves and so there are lines of weakness extending linearly both transversely and along the length of the array, at regularly spaced intervals. In the case of my own earlier design described in WO 97/18353, this has the advantage that a number of the connected panels may be rolled up for transport or storage, but the long straight lines of interconnection do still reduce the rigidity and strength of the array of connected panels.